Where Is The Outrage?
by Jaxhawk http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R1WIib-lM8I/AAAAAAAAB6M/pQZPri62XTQ/s1600-h/henryviii.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R1WIir-lM9I/AAAAAAAAB6U/z_Kn4euWGd4/s1600-h/khomeini-1.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R1WIi7-lM-I/AAAAAAAAB6c/c3HbSxjBAGU/s1600-h/koran.gif It is troubling to this blog writer that three politically powerful groups have been strangely silent, if not active supporters, of the Muslim Community and it's organizations, despite the obvious animus written and spoken in their dogma against these groups. The three groups I am referring to are the Feminists. Gay and Lesbian Groups and the Jews. None of these groups have come forward to condemn what is an apparent threat to their existence, if the Muslim movement gains political or military power in the U.S. Is it the hatred for the current occupant of the White House or is it something else that keeps these three groups, and too many others from asking why if there are radical Muslims and peaceful Muslims? Why don't the Muslims as a group, who professes to be a peaceful Religion, do not renounce the parts of the Koran and the Hadith that proclaims the following: One Hadith of the Prophet Muhammad appeared in Egyptian publications in the 1930s and 1940s: "The resurrection of the dead will not come until the Muslims will war with the Jews and the Muslims will kill them; ... the trees and rocks will say, "O Muslim, O Abdullah, here is a Jew behind me, come and kill him." 2 The holy writings of Islam also contain benign references to Jews, which often are cited to support the fantasy of "harmonious relations between Muslims and Jews in Arab lands." Wherever Jews have lived under Arab Islam, however, their conditions appear to have been determined by the negative images of Jews within the Hadith Reports and the Koran, the juridical source of Islamic law. Feminists should be concerned with the following facts regarding the Muslims. Muslims Oppress women in general. Men are allowed to have as many as four wives simultaneously and as many concubines as they wish or can afford. Men can easily divorce their wives and automatically have the custody of the children, if they so decide. Women have subservient status to men in all areas of the Sharia law. Equality under the law has no meaning in Islam. Just one example of the dreadful way of treating women in Islam is a case of a Saudi woman who was gang-raped. The Islamic court convicted the woman to prison term and lashes for having committed the “sin” of riding in a car with a male who was not her relative. This is a standard form of Islamic Shariah justice—a savage heritage of barbarism that ruled the Arabian Peninsula some centuries ago. The Islam solution for Homosexuals should be a subject the Gay and lesbian Community would fear. Muslims deal with homosexuals, for instance, by hanging them "en mass", even though homosexuality is just as prevalent in Islamic lands as anywhere else. Recently an Ayatollah made a ruling on homosexuals. He said that they should be hanged and tortured before they are hanged. This reminds this blogger of the type of Punishment King Henry the VIII wrought upon people who threatened or disagreed with him. In 1535 he had Sir Thomas Moore tried, found guilty and sentenced to be hanged, drawn and quartered for refusing to sign an oath rejecting Catholicism and recognizing the Kings New Church (Anglican Church of England) that King Henry formed because the Pope refused to grant him a divorce from Catherine of Aragon, so he could Marry Anne Boleyn. The Muslim Religion is considered the most anti-homosexual of all world’s religions by condemning the practice and enforcing strict punishments. Twenty-one percent of the world follows Islam giving this denomination great power and influence. There is no degree of acceptance and the Koran clearly states that it is sinful and undisputedly illegal. (Koran 4:16)If two men among you are guilty of lewdness, punish them both... (Koran 27:55)Would ye really approach men in your lusts rather than Women? Nay, ye are a people (grossly) ignorant! The Hadith are a group of passages and rights claimed to be written by Muhammad and are used in teaching Islam. “When a man mounts another man, the throne of God shakes.” “Kill the one who is doing it and also kill the one that it is being done to. If this were not enough to alert all Americans to a potential threat to freedom that is posed by the Muslim movement. Then the Israeli-Palestinian problem should alert the American Jews to awaken to the threats posed to their fellow Jews in Israel. The recent Annapolis Conference, that had the purpose of getting Israel to give more concessions to the Palestinians, is a case on point. Diplomats have tried in vain for decades to resolve the Palestinian crisis, but when you know that the children are being brain washed in their schools to hate Jews. It is hard to fathom the idea that diplomacy will bring peace to that region of the world. " Palestinian Authority school children are actively taught that the Jews and Israel are the enemy, in a broad range of contexts. The school texts portray the Jew as the enemy of believers, the enemy of Islam, the enemy of the Arabs, as well as generally evil and dangerous. Jews are killers and robbers and have stolen Arab land. Modern events are misrepresented to portray Israel and Jews as the evil force in their world. Zionism is equated to Nazism, together they are depicted as the prototype examples of racism. These themes also appear regularly on Palestinian Authority television." The preceding quotations were taken from a study by The Center for Monitoring the Impact of Peace, which is based on 85 current Syrian textbooks. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 4, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.